


Two Lives And Two Big Secrets

by Oblivious0212



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A universe where infinity war doesn't end badly, Blood, Crime Fighting, Dating, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreshadowing, Happy Ending, Injury, Love, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivious0212/pseuds/Oblivious0212
Summary: "What are you hiding Parker?"The words that haunts his life still and shakes his core. What if she does knowPeter Lives his life as the friendly neighbourhood  Spider-man whilst balancing his normal strange life as Peter Parker, a lame yet intelligent nerd. What starts off a small liking sparks into a firework display of passionate love ready to burst, but who will pop the bubble?(The chapters of this story slowly descend into infinity war courses, however, the events and outcome of infinity war are different. I strongly suggest you watch the movie so you will know what goes on later on in this story. For now, enjoy this drama love combat between a need living a superhero life and a quiet yet fierce girl.)





	1. Life of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic, negative and positive criticism is accepted. And I would like to include your guys. If you think there is a way I could alter the story in a sort of way, please comment away. Thank you and I hope you enjoy

New York. The iconic business giant of the East coast of America. Where the battle between the Avengers and some weird aliens on flying scooters was waged, bless them. Where millionaire playboy Tony Stark aka Tin can man, happen to have settled in the Avengers tower (however now sold, so sad.) And lastly, where a young boy named Peter Parker lives a secret life as a comedic web slinging badass. Spider-man.

* * *

 

"Dude, you made the news this morning, it was so fucking cool! You was like 'pew pew' and they were like 'AAAH'"

Ned ranted about the events of last night. Some small hooligan gang of robbers decided it would be a good idea to rob a bank with nothing except a pistol and a crowbar. Big mistake. It was a easy job for Peter, events like those, mindless and unprepared 'criminals' thinks its a good idea to get their asses kicked by some 15 year old in red spand- i mean, a very cool red suit.

"I know Ned, lets just get to class before we get in trouble again." Peter clearly wasnt in the mood for talking with his best friend Ned Leeds, or anyone for that matter, the night of the robber left him with a massive headache, raging and pulsing all over his head. Getting a crowbar to the head really does have some painful after effects.

"Awww come on dude, whats up with you lately? Ever since Liz moved away, you have been nothing but upset or angry. You're gonna have to open up soon enough."

Ned was right, he has been distant, the stress of giving up his chance with a girl he has been in love with since middle school to save the city or possible the world from a guy in a flying exo-suit, stealing supplies from Damage Control to create some high tech super-weapons. Followed along with turning down Tony Starks offer to be a Avenger.He chose to be 'The Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman' rather than 'Spiderman the awesome fucking Avenger'.

Looking back on it, he regrets turning it down. Now he has to live with the boring life of school and the small lame crimes he sees everyday instead of fighting huge battles, saving people from imminent death. In his head, it seems so cool.

"Ned, I'll tell you what. After school, my place, we can talk about how i possibly feel then, ok? Talking about it now is a dangerous move" Peter tried to make it clear to Ned that now wasnt the time, but Ned understood.

"Sounds good man, im always here to talk dude, like come on, i can't be your guy in the chair if you're more fucked up than a smashed watermelon" Peter and Ned laughed a bit, first time peter has laughed in a while.

"This is the reason we are best friends, Ned".

"Awww come on, i thought there was more than 100 reasons to love me" Their laughs echoed the near quiet hallways before they headed off to class. Something inside Peter clicked. 'Today is a good day' he thought to himself.

* * *

Lunch swung around pretty quickly, unexpectedly quickly and he was feeling good and fresh. however, it still felt like there was a war going on inside his head. He stopped to hold his forehead to stop the hard pulse of sudden agony.

"Whats the deal with you parker?"

he looked up to find MJ staring down at him (you know, since MJ is taller than Peter.) "Yeah, everything is fine, just a small  headache." He smiled at her before starting to walk to the cafeteria again. MJ decides to walk with him, which seemed unusual for Peter.

"If you say so loser, just askin"

Peter smirked, Michelle always try to act like she doesn't care or has no interest, but HE knows she's just putting the act on. He knows she's actually a caring sweethe-. Wait, was he actually complimenting MJ?

"Ay, dream boy, quit smirkin, im hungry so lets get a move on." They entered the Cafeteria, sitting down in their usual spots, in which Ned happen to be there and called Peter over.

They did their secret handshake and sat down, with michelle sitting 5 seats away with books and whatever food is in that abyss that is her bag. In the distance, he heard some cheerleaders say the usual comments like 'losers' or 'low-lives'. Peter is used to it. He grew up with the taunts and verbal abuse, as well as physical bullying. As well as the death of his parents and witnessing the murder of his Uncle...

"-so i was thinking i could also come by later with that brand new Lego set i was just telling you about" Peters mind snapped back to reality to hear yet another Ned ramble.

"Umm, yeah. Sure man, that would be pretty cool."

"Sweet, school is almost over anyway so-"

"You guys are the biggest losers" MJ interrupted mid sentence.

"I know, you tell us everyday MJ. Give it a break." Peter fired back.

"Sorry not sorry, just stating the obvious, you should know me"

He groaned and held his forehead again as another pulse of agony went through him. He hissed a bit through his teeth, Ned looked with concern.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." Peter reasured Ned.

"Just a small headache huh?" MJ laughed a bit. "Parker, you need to get better at lying."

The bell rang for next period to start. Peter felt blessed by its earring rattle and hastfully departed the cafeteria with Ned leaving MJ still packing away her books.

* * *

 Peter slumped down on his bed, letting out a huge sigh. He felt hopeless in this world. Like no one can understand him, or how he feels to be locked away into a life he doesn't like. Given the responsibility of a superhero.

He remembered when everything used to be simple. Everything was normal. Until he saw his uncle get shot. All because of his anger and selfish ways, he got him killed.

Heach closed his eyes and breathed slowly as a tear rolled down his face. And one after the other, the tears started rolling down his face like a very slow dripping tap yet he remained quiet with his eyes closed.

"Why me?" He whispered.

"Why you what?"

He heard a voice. A very iconic voice. He flew onto his feet off the bed, wiping the tears and panicking.

"M-Michelle ummm what-how did you get in- in here...ummm" he fumbled to his feet

"I over heard you and nerd buddy talking about something being wrong. And when I asked you what's wrong in my own little way, you pushed me away. And you know I hate when people push me away when it's obvious something is wrong. So cut the crap Parker. I just seen you crying and you hardly cry anymore. Tell me...or else" Michelle stood arms crossed, looking pissed and stubborn.

"Also your aunt let me in. I like her." He smiled a bit and began his improvised excuse.

"Michelle. I'm fine, I promise you. Just a bad day and needed to let off steam."

"Let off steam from what?" she slowly started to walk forward.

"Things"

"What things?

"Things that you don't need to know." Peter started to back up against the bed as Michelle approached with hunter eyes.

"Peter Parker, what are you hiding huh? What's so important that you can't tell me about it but tell Ned about it and he's the most biggest blabber mouth in the school." She had a point but he hardly knew so how can he trust her. "It's obvious it's tearing you apart. The so called headaches, the tears, the tired and expressionless efforts in class. So tell me. Now Parker. I'm worried about you." He was shocked. Michelle Jones? Actually openingly saying she cares? Now this is scary. However, her face was so close up to his. She could feel her breathes and nose nearly touching.

He felt a sudden urge to lean forward and do the unthinkable but a loud gasp caught the attention of them both.

They turned around to find Ned standing there, the Lego box on the floor and his face frozen, shocked.

Michelle went red as well as Peter and scrambled to explain what actually happened and it wasn't what it looked like. 

This is gonna be hard to fix.

* * *

 

After a good pure 30 minutes of both me and Michelle rambling down Neds ears.  He finally gets the jist of yet he decides to make one last statement...

"But, come on. You two would make a perfect co-"

Peter put his hand over Neds mouth before he can finish. That was enough love talk for today.

"Anyway. Where was we before Ned took our time" Michelle gave Ned a death stare but Ned just shrugged and laughed.

"I believe we were meant to be talking about Peters feelings" Ned suggested. Peter was hoping he didn't mention that. He wanted to just relax and have some time alone. Now he regrets asking Ned over but then again. He did cheer him up.

"No. No. I don't think we need to do that. Just relax a bit. Enj-"

"Peter, I walked in on you crying in silence, you've been quiet and grumpy. Mostly jumpy but you're always jumpy but now you are mooore jumpy." Michelle gave him a cold dead stare down at him as he spun around in his chair.

"I'm not. Saying. Anything"

"So be it then Parker. But I will find out what's wrong...you big idiot" she gave a half annoyed half smiling expression on her way her out. Face in hands, Ned slowly leaned over and whispers

"Do you like her. Like. Like like?"

Peter blushed furiously at the idea but was also angry. But she does have very attractive feature's especially her smile which appears rarely, her hair, her personality is flawless and she's funny.

"What?! No! Come On. Don't say that please!" Peter started to felt something move in his body and instantly became a bit dizzy, like something just clicked together.

"You ok there man? you look pale as fuck." Ned looked at Peters now ghostly coloured face. He felt numb and nauseous.

"Yeah yeah...I'm fine" he swallowed hard and layed back down.

"Was it something I said or was it everything that just happened then?" Ned, as always, looking out for his best friend. This is why they were friends.

"No, just...stress and pressure..."

"Talk to me"

They spent the entire night until morning talking about feelings and such as. Peter was surprised. Ned is amazing when it comes to this stuff.

"Ahhh morning, another day of school. Kill me please" Peter groaned as he sat up, not having any sleep but Ned is somehow very active, he doesn't understand how he does it and he chooses not to know.

He walked into the kitchen, multi-tasking getting dressed and getting something to eat.

"Good morning Peter"

"Good morning Ned"

"Good morning May"

It was like a family. Everyone happy to see each other in the morning, if only Michelle was h-.

He froze and rethought what he just thought.

Did I really just...think that?'. His mind started going dizzy again. He felt like he was gonna collapse. It's like his whole world was spinning and wobling. His headache worsened and throbbed across his head.

"Peter? Peter?!" A voice echoed in his head. Shouting his name. It just got louder and louder 

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality again to find his aunt staring at him, with a worried face feeling his forehead.

"Peter are you ok? You look really pale and you started to wobble a bit. Do i need to call a doct-" Peter interrupted her.

"May, I'll be fine, just a bit tired. Me and Ned best be off soon. We might miss the train.

He quickly shot back into his room and got dressed as well as eat breakfast at the same time. He was pretty impressed with himself. Proud if anything. He picked up his backpack and walked out the door with Ned, shouting his goodbyes to May, so did Ned. Peter always had a weird feelings Ned had a crush on his aunt but he didn't ask, too creepy. Not his problem. Doesn't wanna know. He might do a observation test one day though, to see if he really does like his Aunt.

They made the train just about and, as usual, the train was packed. Ned and Peter stood and held onto the only metal pole available. 

"Do you feel better after telling me all that feeling shit?" Seems like Ned is in a talkative mood. Nothing new.

"Yeah I do, thanks for being there bud" he patted his back and smiled

"Speaking of which, why was Michelle there?" His heart started to race again and he felt dizzy. Like the weight of the world was on him. 'Why does this keep happening to me?!'

"Ummm....uuuhhh she just turned up I guess, I-I-I didnt. I don't know. I guess aunt May just let her in." His hand slid down the train pole sadly, he was sweaty badly, he stumbled a bit again but Ned caught him.

"Dude. That's the the 3rd time, what's going on." He could tell he was mad but he needed time to confirm what he is feeling

"I'll tell you later dude. Nows not the time" the train halted and people started flooding in out.

"Welcome to the hell again mortal human" Ned is playing with a Lego figure from a lord of the rings play set.

Peter laughed at Neds childish behaviour but then again, he also liked lego a lot. Guess that makes him a hypocrite.

"how many pieces is in the set?"

"478"

"That's less than lass time"

"I know but it's still amazing!"

"Fair enough Ned. My place after school again?" He closed his locker and started to slowly walk down the hallway.

"Sure, dude. Just make sure Michelle isn't there" Ned laughed and nudged Peter with his arm. Peter laughed along with it, he honestly doesn't understand why she cares so much about him. She's usually heartless to everyone and everything...

"Ay man, I didn't let her in, Aunt May did. Kinda annoying but hey, May likes her." He puts his hand up in a surrender gesture, still laughing it off a bit. It's annoying when someone barges in on him unannounced and demanding answers, but she's a friend, he can't stay angry at friends.

"What's with her anyway, she's never concerned about your health and safty and all of a sudden stay he does?" He was right, she's usually cold hearted to everyone stay hehe ever meets, this is the first time she has ever cared about someone which had to be Peter.

Peter sighed

"Maybe she likes you dude, like in love with you" 

the last words echoed into his head as quickly, once again, lost balance. He felt as if his head was going in circles. He tumbled to the side and leaned against a locker.

"Dude, are you ok?" Everything seemed blurry. He could just about see Ned.

"Peter, talk to me, you look ill, like really ill." Ned started to shake him a bit.

Peter attempted to talk until everything just faded into blackness. He could only hear muffled echoes and ringing in his ear. The thundering foot steps flooded into his mind as well as the muffled words being called. The blurred vision could only see Neds face and legs surrounding him as he lay motionless on the floor, like a dead corpse.

Just as he felt his eyes weighing heavy and closing slowly, he seen Michelle's face through the blur.

"Michelle..."

Everything turned black. Silence weighed upon his head. Like a deep sleep yet no dream.

* * *

 

Light broke through the cracks of his awakening eyes, causing a vicious sting catching Peter off guard.

"Agghhh! My eyes! Fucking hell!" He cursed and hissed at the light.

He held his eyes and leaned up groaning and stretching his newly awakened body.

"Where a-. Oh." He woken up in his bedroom, the night street lamps of New York shining in through ķ.

He heard a small moan and something squeeze his hand. His senses went awol and his reactions became sudden.

He was blown away to find Michelle, sleeping kneeling down, head on his leg and weirdly holding his hand.

His heart rate hit the roof and sweat started to ooze from his body slowly. Michelle was holding his hand.

"This must be a dream, this has to be a dream. Please god let this be a dream" He whispered to himself, mind still in panic by what was happening. 'Wait. why am I panicking anyway? Its just michelle. well, she could break my hand in a instant probably right now.' he layed his head back and relaxed. Inhaling the brisk air of New York through his open window.

"Hey, Peter, idiot. Wake up. you're sweating more than a guy in a sauna" Michelle boomed down his ear and he awoke to Ned, May and Michelle standing there. Looking scared, frightened. What were they scared about? Did something happen?

He adjusted to the light beaming in his eyes to find Michelle shaking him almost like she was going to kill him. It didn't help the headache either.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Please stop!" His tone raised suprisingly high and aggressive. He didn't mean it, I guess it was a natural reaction to a disturbed sleep.

"Ok hothead! Chill. Just wanted to make your stupid fainting ass is ok. You was sweating and seemed like you was panicking. Wouldn't want you to have a fuckin heart attack." She got off his body and sat back in the chair.

"Oh thank god dude, don't fuckin scare me man! It was terrifying to see your best friend collapse without reason. Me and Michelle managed to carry you outside. Thats when we called Aunt May through your phone to come pick us u-" Ned was quickly by a bazzled Peter.

"Wait, wait, wait. I collapsed? and second. How the fuck do you know my password for my phone?!"

"Language Peter." Aunt May added.

"Sorry, anyway. How?"

Ned points sharply at Michelle, now playing around with his phone. She looked up to find Peter staring at her with the most confused look in his eyes.

"What? I told you im not obsessed, just observant." She shrugged and continued.

"Oh by the way, how can you even manage to be a awkward twerk through text? Like, how?"

Now he remembers how much he hates her again. He groans and snatches the phone back. Turning it off and throwing it to the side.

"Ok ok just chill. You've suffered enough today." Michelle actually, well sorta, admitted she cared, this was enough to make his mind light up again with joy. Michelle? Caring? Has to be a dream again.

"The headteacher told us to tell you to have a week break from school, to give your body a rest."

"What? Why? It was just one collapse. It's alright." He started to sit-up before getting slammed down again by Michelle.

"No, Peter. It wasn't just 'one collapse' Ned told me of what had went one before the collapse. You turning ghostly pale and nearly falling on the train for no reason." He looked at Ned and looked at him with disbelief. Ned told Michelle private things? Ned just starred back with a 'what-else-was-i-supposed-to-do' look.

"You need to give your body a rest Peter. You pushed yourself too hard, and even ive observed your attitudes. Turning more aggressive, tired all the time, wounds and bruises. And the most obvious one. Failing class" She did a fake gasp to make the sarcasm worst. He laughed a bit, he admits, that was funny. Good ol' Michelle making him hate her then like her. Then back to hate

"Parker, you might not know but it's obvious people care, not me really. I just helped because its a decent thing to do so dont get wrong ideas captain brainiac." She gave him a cold hard stare before reading her book again.

"Besides, I'm not letting your nerd antics ruin my week off school." Wait, what does she mean? How could i ruin it? Nothing is making sense! Everything is going too quick!

"Oh dear. You looked puzzled, let me help you with that." She shoves a notice letter in his face. Vision blurred still he read it loud.

"Michelle Jones, Medical trainee at Midtown Science High School, is a official carer of Peter Parker for...1 week! No way! no no no! Why!" He threw the paper across the room, hands on face and groaning deeply.

"Wow such a nice response" Her sarcasm wasn't even funny. It just angered him more.

"Common Peter, it wont be so bad. Michelle is wonderful and make everything better" May tried to lighten the mood but it didnt work. It just made him regret not jumping out the once open window to escape.

"Wait, how come i didn't get picked to take care of Peter?" Ned stood there confused looking kinda upset by what has been said.

"Didn't you listen or are you deaf? Are you in Medical biology study club after school?"

Ned sighed and looked down "Nooo..."

"Yeah, thats what i thought, besides, free week off woo!" Michelle flung her arms up to celebrate. Peter and Ned just gave cold stares at her.

"Oh ok, just me."

"Ugh this gonna be the worst week eveeer" Peter groaned insanely loud this time.

"You'll live dear. Anyway, do you kids want anything? I guess you'll both be staying the night?"

"Yes" Ned and Michelle replied at the same time.

"I would like a glass of water" Michelle made her choice

"A snack Miss Parker, thank you" Ned smilied, proud of his manners.

"Always a polite young man. Take notice Peter." May laughed before walking off.

"And i just wanna sleep..." he muttered under his breath.

"Suck it up Parker, besides, it'll be fun. Well, fun for me to annoy you for a whole week!" Peter didn't even respond. He just starred blankly at the ceiling, fury plagued his mind, towards Michelle. Michelle took the silence a indication and began reading again, letting Ned talk to Peter.

"Well man. You'll be back up and running in no time. It's just a week." Ned tried to convince but his mind wouldn't budge. Peter was lost in his own thoughts and emotions.

"I guess...you're right...i'm just gonna sleep for a bit. Too much on my mind right now man. Wish it could be you taking care of me."

"I heard that, Parker"

He snarled and continued the conversation.

They talked for a bit before his eyes began to become heavy and Ned could tell it.

"Well man. I'll be here when you wake up. Whenever that is. It;s alreadyyyyyy...9pm." Ned was kinda shocked by the time and took a second to recalibrate it. Peter was about to close his eyes fully before Ned kneeled down to his ear and whispered.

"I know why you fainted. A reason you're scared to admit." Ned walked away leaving a dazzed Peter confused and curious. Before he could even call to question, He passed out, falling into another deep sleep

 


	2. The Week Begins

"Peter....Peter"

Peter woke up to the constant whispers of his names. His eyes, blurry and feeling weak, adjusted to the dark room that was his room.

"Michelle? Ned? May?" where are they?

"Peter....Peter Parker..." the whispers growled through the apartment, a deep possessed voice spoke his name. He could feel his arms tingle as his hair stood up, something evil lurked. He reached for his bag but his bag wasn't there where it usually was.

"Looks like i'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way, thank god i took Judo classes" he got out of his bed and approached his door, his senses were through the roof, there was something malicious in the apartment with him.

Peter grabbed his door and peeked out. Small and big blood splats covered the hallway walls, as well as the carpet.

"Ha ha, very funny guys, you can stop now..." no reply"Guys?...come on, im not joking anymore, you know i hate horror movies!" no reply still.

"Peter Parker...come.." The malicious voice spoke again. Being the teen that he is, he followed his curiousity and exited his room, slowly walked down the bloody hallway, towards the purple glowing in the living room. "Yes...follow your senses young one..." the voice kept leading him, probably to doom but Peter was too curious.

He peered into the living room to see a tall, muscular figure standing over the corpses of MJ, Ned and Aunt, Bodies covered in blood, eyes wide open. Lifeless and pale. Confusion and sadness floored his mind. "No no no no this isn't real, its just a nightmare, you're not real, none of this is real!" He pulled his hair, closed his eyes and opened again. He was still there.

"This is real...This...is your destiny" The voice chuckled.

Peters eyes leaked tears, he felt his body leap towards the huge figure, fist ready to punch someone. He had lost all control.

The figure grabbed him and threw him to the ground with force.

"Why do you ignore your destiny child? Is it fear? or are you just weak...like them..." he looked at Peter with glowing purple eyes, it felt like they pierced his soul and shaken it. Tears ran down Peters face uncontrollably, his mind was only filled with rage and revenge.

"I'll kill you! I will fucking kill you!" the tall figure laughed at him and stamped his foot on Peters chest.

"You ignore your destiny...The end will come Peter Parker" Before Peter could shout out in anger, the figure stamped on his face.

Blackness was all he could see. Hear nothing. He felt pain, anger, but still there was nothing. But with all that had happened, the anger drained him of energy, the pain made his mind drift and he passed out within the void of his mind.

 

* * *

-MJ pov-

 

Michelle sat back on one of Peters desk chairs, reading her favourite books 'Escape From Freedom'. Every now and then she looked up at the sleeping Peter, he looked so peaceful, not making a sound.

"See something you like?" She totally forgot Ned was there.

"No, i'm just doing what i came to do. Avoid school and read in peace. Which doesn't seem to be happening soon..." She groaned and closed the book. Now she HAS to talk to Ned, he won't shut up until she does.

"Or did you really help him AND offer to take care of him because you like him" Ned smirked. Michelle could feel her face blush up, she could never like Peter, Peter of all people! i mean...he has got a solid body and he is the only one that isn't a asshole.

"Shut up twerp!" she threw a pen from Peters desk at Ned which hit his head. Ned is always doing this, saying she likes a random guy when she clearly doesn't, only thing she loves is books, although the thought of someone in life gets her dreaming of a perfect paradise with that person. But that person is nit Peter.

"Michelle, you care about nothing and you even said you have no friends. So why did you seem so shocked and concerned when Peter collapsed and help carry him to the school infirmary?" Ned was digging his heels in, as he usually does, the more he did, the more she blushed.

"Ned! Just..let me read! Please!" She turned around to read her book, Ned didn't saying afterwards. She was trying so hard to read but her mind kept wandering off to the thought of Peter. What was going on inside his head? Is he dying? All these questions about someone she doesnt even like. And someone who hates her...she thinks.

Hours past, May has popped in now and again to check on the three, making sure if they aren't hungry or thirsty. Ned will be staying over but will go to school in the morning, May will be off to work. Leaving her and Peter alone. How fun. She was reading the second book she had on her. 'Back of the bus', she was really into her, slowly taking in every word written, indulging herself into the world of the book, and ignoring her actual world.

The immersion was smashed by was seemed to be a tensed breathe. She looked over at Ned who was, of course, fast asleep, it was 3am in the morning. She ignored it until she heard it again. This time she looked at Peter, again, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. And quiet. She felt herself smile unconsciously.

The day dreaming stopped when she saw him do the tense breathe she kept heaing. Something was wrong. He started shaking his head slowly, tossing and turning in his covers. Like a panicking fray, she wanted to wake him up but she didn't want him to be angry at her. But it was her duty to make sure he is ok.

the tossing and turning turned into him scrunching up into a ball and and putting his hand on his head. "No no no no...this isn't real..." He sounded scared. 

Michelle walked over to him and sat on the bed edge putting her on her leg. "Peter, wake up. Come on"

He didn't stop, still heavy breathing, panicking.

Now matter how awkward it would be, she needed to get him out of whatever is going on inside of his stupid head. She pushed him to a facing position and sat on his pelvis area, thankfully covered by his joggers but his abs were showing. she ignored the slight tingling feeling she got around her thighs and she shook him. "Wake up Peter!" the frantic panic stopped and all went quiet. "God Peter. What is wrong with you recently."

When she was about to got up, Peter shot up. wrapped his warms around her waist and forehead in between her breasts. She was blushing. Hard. And he was breathing hard, she knew he was awake now. She put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, a literal inch away from each others face. "Michelle?" His eyes were adjusting to the light.

Something inside her just took control. she cupped his cheeks and kissed him, forcing him back down onto the pillow. It was a deep and passionate kiss, keeping it held for around 7 seconds. "Don't scare me like that.."

She came back to senses and realised what she just done. What she just said! She got off him quikcly and went to rush out the room when she seen Ned wide awake.

"Did you just...?"

"Yes! I know! I did! Don't say a word ok?! Otherwise you're dead! And cover for me!" She bolted out the room to the bathroom. What the hell just Happened...

 

* * *

 

 The blackness went to light, the dim light of his room broke through his eyes and he awoke. A slim dark figure that seemed like May was above him. All he wanted to do is hold her, she didn't want to lose her. Not like how he lost his uncle.

He launched his upper body up and wrapped his arms around the figure and buried his face in its chest. He was sweating insanely and out of breathe. He was scared and angry. He didn't know what to do.

He took his head off the figure, looked up to see...Michelle? He knew it was her, the face model, the slim body figure, the dim light didnt help see her as his eyes adjusted to reality. "Michelle?" Next thing went to another, he felt her cup his cheeks in her soft hands and her soft lips touched his, he fell backwards, dazed but enjoying the taste of Michelle's lips. He wanted to kiss back but he was out of breathe and dazed. It lasted 7 seconds before he heard her speak. "Don't scare me like that." He must be dreaming..

He closed his eyes again and waited 1 minute. Counted.

When he opened again. Ned was there, his eyes wide open, like he was...shocked or something...

"Ned? Where's Michelle? What happened?" He could tell he was thinking, every time he goes "Uuuuhhh" And a dumb looking face. 

"She's in the umm bathroom. And me and Michelle was sleeping then you started shouting, tossing and turning and shit."

Oh. Guess it was a dream...dammit. "Sorry man, ummm. Didn't mean to wake you and...Michelle up" He blushed a bit and smiled when he said her name. He really wish that was real...Wait. What was he thinking! He still felt and tasted the remnants of the dream kiss. Somehow. Why was he dreaming of her? He hates her! He knows that, anyway, it's just a stupid dream. Dreams are never true.

"What even happened bro? Nightmare?" Ned, still looking shocked, was asking with concern in his voice, he couldn't lie, but...if he told, he would freak out and theorise. he needed to keep this to himself...

"Ummm..man, i don't even know. I forgot. But imma go get something to eat..." Peter was about to stand up when Michelle come out of nowhere and interrupted.

"I'll...i'll get it for you." Peter blushed, but thankfully it was disguised under the darkness.

"Th-thanks...sorry for waking you up."

"Better be...idiot" He could see a little smile arch up just as she left, probably his imagination.

"I'll go with her...to umm, help." Ned left, leaving him in the room, to gather his thoughts and think about what just happened...

He picked up his phone and went to his contact list, hovering over a contact called "TS". He breathed and called.

It beeped a few times before it picked up.

"What's up kid?"

"Something crazy just happened...and its not some petty robbery or event..."

* * *

 

\- MJ Pov -

Michelle was there preparing a snack for Peter in the kitchen, she was blushing so hard and everything in her felt weird...but in a good way, it all was confusing her, what was she thinking? Kissing Peter of all people. I mean, he did seem so hot in the moment and lovabl- what is she thinking?! She hates Peter, everyone knows that...what if it isn't hate?..

Ned came into the kitchen and turned her around by her shoulder.

"What the hell was that?!" He whispered quietly yet seriously. He looked deeply concerned.

"I don't know...I lost all control..." she felt shy and zoned out. She covered her right eye with her hair to hide the embarrassment.

"Admit Michelle, you like Peter Parker. It's not healthy to keep this locked up..." he had a point but keeping it locked away was what she did with everything...except this... "I'll be very disappointed if you keep on denying"

"Ok Fine! I like him! I want him! He's smart! Funny! Lovable! Soft! Happy now?!" Michelle picked up the plate and went to walk past Ned.

"Michelle. You have to tell him. Otherwise it will hurt you both."

"I will when it's right.I promise."

"Good. Peter's a good person, he means no harm. yes he may be geeky and not so cool looking but he's a good guy. You hurt him, i'll come after your book..." Michelle jumped back but they started to laugh.

"Ok, ok. I wont hurt him. Maybe it's just a passover feeling. Maybe it will go away. If it stays, i'll tell him. You're a good friend Ned." Michelle smiles at Ned who smiles back. But then Ned smirks and puts his elbow on the kitchen counter.

"Sooo...Peter huh?" Ned smirked more and stared deep into Michelle's eyes.

"Shut up Ned...It's bad enough I kissed him" She was laughing but blushing remembering the feeling of his lips against her, as she pulled him in deep and held it there. "Go back in and keep the twit entertained. I'm nearly done making him a snack that won't give him nightmares. Try and find out what the dream was by the way."

"Already asked, says he doesn't remember."

"Bullshit, make him talk before i do" She wanted to know what made him act out like that, was it the illness or was it actually a nightmare.

"What you gonna do? Kiss until he tells." Ned starts laughing like crazy, making Michelle laugh a bit. She punched his arm out of spite of what he was saying. "Shut up! Just keep him entertained before he has a nervous breakdown."

"On it Mrs. Parker" Ned laughed again and Michelle raised her fist, making jump back surrendering. "I'm joking! I'm joking! I'll go now."


End file.
